It is important to learn basic concepts such as color differentiation, simple spatial relationships, how to follow simple directions, and how to deal with setbacks in a mature and sportsmanlike manner. As these simple skills are mastered, more complex skills may be acquired, such as how to plan competitive strategies and how to take advantage of opportunities as they present themselves.
One way of acquiring such basic skills is through the playing of educational games that make the learning process fun and entertaining. Games developed toward this end include U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,480 issued on Jan. 30, 1940 to Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,293 issued on Jul. 6, 1965 to Schaper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,934 issued on Sep. 24, 1968 to Adams; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,835 issued on Aug. 12, 1969 to Crans; U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,616 issued on Oct. 3, 1972 to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,303 issued on Dec. 12, 1978 to Flagg; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,997 issued on Mar. 12, 1996 to Nikas et al. However, none of these games or devices effectively combine the teaching of colors, spatial relationships, and strategy with simple, easy to comprehend instructions. Hence, there is a need for an improved educational board game capable of teaching colors, spatial relationships, strategy and sportsmanship and of being easily understood and played by anyone, including young children. A means for satisfying this need has so far eluded those skilled in the art.